My Boo
by AuroraAbbie Snape
Summary: Both Harry and Hermione can't seem to forget each other even after Hogwarts when she is with someone else. Song fic to the song "My Boo".


_**Disclaimer- I own nothing. The song "My Boo" belongs to Usher and Alicia Keys. Characters, of course, are J.K. Rowling's.**_

_**My Boo  
By: Abbie Haven Snape**_

Harry Potter sat on the couch in his apartment. The twenty-one year old stared blankly into the fire as a bottle of fire whiskey was being gripped tightly in his right hand. He was doing it again. He was thinking about her.

_There's always that one person  
That will always have your heart  
You'll never see it coming  
Cause you're blinded from the start  
Know that you're that one for me  
It's clear for everyone to see  
Ooh baby ooh you'll always be my boo_

There they were, smiling and hugging in the picture that was placed on the mantel. Every day he thought about her and what it would be like for her to be with him now. The image of her smiling face was a permit fixture in his mind. No matter how hard he tried to get it out, half of him didn't want it to leave.

He memorized every curve of her body and how her hips would move side to side. The way her soft curls laid across her shoulder, the light making the brown have a blond hint to it. But what really got him were her eyes. No matter how hard he wished, those big brown honey eyes always sparkled with life and love that he adored wouldn't go away. Though he hadn't seen her two years he knew she hasn't changed. Hermione never did.

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock_

He opened his eyes and smiled a bit as he shook his head. Hermione has always been his best friend. He never saw her as more than a friend until fifth year. After the whole thing with Cho Chang, it made him realize that the only one that knew him for him had always been there. Ever since he had rescued her in his first year from the mountain troll.

He chuckled softly, remembering that memory and stood up. He walked over to the mantel and picked up the picture. Out of all the memories he shared with Hermione, there was one he cherished the most. She had just came back from a date with Ron and she was jumpy. He had asked her what was wrong. Bad idea because she began to talk in one long sentence, using her hands to describe everything. The only thing he had got out of it was that she was scared to have her first kiss with Ron. So, he fixed that for her.

It was her first kiss and the only one that mattered to him.

_Do you remember girl  
I was the one who gave you your first kiss  
Cause I remember girl  
I was the one who said put your lips like this  
Even before all the fame and  
People screaming your name  
Girl I was there when you were my baby_

Leaving the bottle on the mantel, he walked into his room, smile playing on his lips. The last time he had seen her she had just finished writing her first book and it was selling remarkable well. Who ever knew there were people who cared about Runes as much as she did. In two years she had written three more books and was a celebrity in the Wizarding World. Not that he wasn't. Playing quidditch for England the past three years made him have all the fame in the world that anyone would want, everyone decides him.

He still didn't know to this day why they were never together. That was the one thing that always haunted him.

Grabbing his black jacket, he headed outside into the slow, falling snow.

_It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Hermione Granger stood looking out her window of her bedroom as the snow fell. Her fiancé lay peaceful asleep, not knowing that his girl was thinking of another man. She tried not to but she couldn't help it. It was hard to forget your first love.

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

Quickly changing into jeans and a tee shirt, she made her way out of the bedroom. She was to be married to Ron in a couple months, so why was Harry the one she was thinking about? Why did his bright emerald eyes have to appear every time she closed her eyes? She knew that two years hadn't changed those eyes. Or his unruly raven-black hair that she use to love running her hands through. Or his muscular body she had seen many times she was in his dormitory when he would be changing. She could always count on Harry to be the one thing that wouldn't change.

She walked past the end table to her couch but stopped and turned to it. A seventh year picture of her and Harry sat there of them supposedly studying but studying didn't require them elbowing each other every second. A part of her would always be with him. She always wondered what life would be like today if she was with him instead of Ron.

Not wanting to think of that anymore, she threw on her long, royal blue jacket and left her place.

_It's like remember boy  
Cause after we kissed  
I could only think about your lips  
Yes I remember boy  
The moment I knew  
You were the one  
I could spend my life with  
Even before all the fame  
And people screaming your name  
I was there and you were my baby_

Harry walked down the dirt road as night approached. He zipped up the front of his leather jacket as the snow fell. He remembered how Hermione loved the snow. Ron didn't know that she loved to ice skate or that she loved sitting outside as the snow fell, no matter how cold it got. That was something they had together. Maybe that was why when it snowed, he thought of her.

He never would admit this to no one but he was jealous of Ron. In his life, he had only been jealous of him two times until now. One was when he was perfect and he wasn't but that one died away later on. Second was Ron having a family that he didn't have or couldn't have. That one would never go away. Now, Ron had the only thing Harry really cared about. The one thing he loved.

Shaking his head, he stepped into a local coffee shop near his home in Godric Hollow. There were a lot of little villages around that area that shared a little shopping area. This was the one place that people didn't treat him like a celebrity. Just Harry.

"Hey Harry, what can I get you?" asked Gabby, the owner of the shop.

"Black coffee please Gabby," he said with a smile.

"A girl?" she asked walking behind the counter.

He turned his head and looked at her. "I know these things son. I been around awhile," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Just remembering one."

_It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Wrapping the scarf tightly around her, Hermione walked down the road. She couldn't help but remember the times she spent with Harry in the snow. One morning, it wasn't even six yet, she crept into his dormitory, jump on his bed, and made him go outside into the snow. They spent the whole Saturday morning outside, just talking about anything and everything. They were rewarded with a cold.

There was something about Harry that she loved. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but there was something. Something Ron didn't have. She loved Ron but she was beginning to wonder if she loved Harry more.

Trying to forget about that thought, she looked around Ambrosia Grove as she approached the local shopping area. This area was perfect for her to write. She was working on a new book about Herbs that could be used in Potions. Sure there were plenty of books about that already but she had new ways to use them. She loved to write. No believed that were writing would make it far in the world. Well, everyone but Harry.

_I was in love with you when we were younger  
You were mine my boo  
And I see it from time to time  
I still feel like my boo  
And I can see it no matter  
How I try to hide my boo  
Even though there's another man in my life  
You will always be my boo_

"What is so special about this girl that she has got you in a daze dear?" asked Gabby sitting across from Harry at the table.

"Do you really want to know?" asked Harry smiling while he took a sip of coffee.

"Now if I didn't, would I have asked?"

"I guess not. Well…she is most beautiful, wonderful, amazing, smart, kind, understanding person I have ever known."

"Well then why aren't you with this girl?"

"She engaged."

"So, she isn't married. You love this girl. You should be-"

"How do you know I love her?" asked Harry, starring at the middle-aged women in front of him he had known what seemed like forever now.

"I told you dear, I have been around for awhile. Now, as I was saying. You should be with her."

"It's not that easy."

"So, would you rather be with one of those girls that dress in 'We Love Harry' shirts and come to the games to see you in your uniform or someone that you care about and cares for you?"

"Last I heard she was engaged to my old best friend."

"Old?"

"Yes. As in not anymore and don't want to talk about it. I haven't seen either in two years."

"But you still think about her."

Harry looked at Gabby, who was smiling as she always did. "Every single day."

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

"She's not married yet. Go find her and sweep her off her feet!" said Gabby.

"Do you like my love life or something Gabby?" he asked amused.

"Well, considering you are the only one around here besides myself, I would have to say yes."

Harry shook his head and traced his finger around the top of his coffee cup. "I had my chance but I messed it up. Now it is his turn to have her. I know he is lucky to have her."

Gabby just looked at him but didn't say anything. Harry just stared down into his coffee, his mind filled with memories of her. He had missed his chance. All sixth year he could have asked her out. He could have had her. But he didn't. He was afraid to have her. He felt like he didn't deserve her.

If he would have looked up from his coffee he would have noticed the girl that was on his mind, walk past the window of the shop he sat.

_My oh, My oh, My oh, My oh, My Boo_

She walked by G.G. Coffee Shop with her head looking at the ground. She hadn't really looked where she was going. But whenever she began to think about Harry, she would always end up in the same spot. The book store. This was her favorite time to go when no one was there. Reading seemed to take her mind off of him.

A bell sounded as she walked in the door to the old store. She looked around and saw that she was the only one there.

"Hey Miss Granger. Is there anything that you need?" asked a part time helper, Chloe.

"No thank you Chloe. I am just going to look around."

"Okay. Yell if you need anything."

Hermione nodded and walked around the store. Books took her mind off of problems. Mainly Harry problems.

_It started when we were young girl  
You were mine my boo  
Now another brother's taking over  
But its still in your eyes my boo  
Even though we used to argue it's alright  
I know we haven't seen each other  
In awhile but you will always be my boo_

Both of them were in deep thought about the other. Not knowing that the other person was so close. No matter how much both of them tried, their feelings from school didn't go away. They both seem to think of each other as their first love. Both lived only a little way from each other, but they had never seen each other. Maybe fate had its way of working out because tonight was to be different.

_I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh  
This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
I don't know bout cha'll  
But I know about us and uh_

_This is the only way  
We know how to rock  
_

Harry walked out of the shop, while saying his good-byes to Gabby not even looking where he was going. No one was ever on the road but tonight was different. He ran smack into someone, sending books to the ground.

"I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going," he said bending down to pick them up.

"It's okay. I couldn't see where I was going so I would have hit you anyway," she said also picking them up.

Harry's hands stop in mid motion to pick up a book at the voice. It was the same voice that was in his dreams almost every night. Glancing up, the girl dropped the book she just picked up.

"Hermione?"

"Harry?"

**-0- The End –0-**

**A/N-** Hi!! Um…I have had this story saved on my computer ever since I first heard this song and had this story pictured in my mind. I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review. No flames please…

Love From,  
Abbie Haven Snape


End file.
